


Boys Make the Best Housewives

by SexTheHex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Chastity Device, Crossdressing, Dildos, Feminization, M/M, femboy, sissification, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Time for dinner! Julie loves making dinner; there’s nothing like the reward of seeing his hubby love his hard work! This is a quick peek at Julie’s daily fun in the kitchen to see what a dedicated housewife this ditzy femboy is.





	Boys Make the Best Housewives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 9/29/18

Julie toiled away, stirring the cake batter as hard as he could. Only a thorough mixture would make something tasty! He mixed as hard as his dainty little arms would allow him, trying to make it all one nice homogeneous paste.

There! Perfect! Into the cake mold the mixture poured, then into the oven to bake. A tasty cake was just a few minutes away!

Julie looked at his creation steadily cooking in the oven with a bright smile. He never stopped smiling, good housewives smiled, but this was as sincere and happy as his big wide smiles got! Oh, how much he loved to cook! Nothing made him feel so deeply satisfied as working in his precious kitchen.

Julie inspected himself to make sure he didn’t get himself dirty through that ordeal. Lemon-colored latex gloves? Spotless! knee-high black stilettos? No mess! Hair? Still in that cute little blonde bun! His favorite pink apron? Not a single mark!

It was very fortunate especially that beloved apron of his didn’t get messy while cooking. It was his only article of clothing that covered his body, after all. It’d be scary to operate all this kitchenware completely naked; It seemed very unsafe! Ah, but hubby told him that was the best course of action if something got stained. Hubby told him this was how he was suppose to look nice above all else…

Ahh… Hubby! Oh Julie’s darling sweet hubby was just the greatest guy in the world! He was so strong, and tall, and helpful… why, he was the very best in the world at getting things off the top shelf Oh, how lucky Julie was to be his partner. He strived to be the absolute best wife a boy could be!

With the cake baking away, Julie next turned his attention to preparing a proper dinner. What would be good for tonight? Fried pork chops? That’d be fantastic! Hubby loved those! Surely he’d be happy with all that filling his stomach.

Julie reached into the freezer, pulling out the frozen hunk of meat he’d bought at the store earlier today. What a bargain buy these things were today! It would have been a wonderful trip to get groceries had the place not gotten all pissy about how he looked. Like, he had specific instructions from his hubby this was all he could wear! Why not just stop looking at his butt if he’s only just got an apron on, hmm?

Julie set the piece of meat to run over hot water to dethaw while he pulled out hubby’s special cookbook. It was such a treat to use! What a thoughtful birthday gift this was.

With the cookbook open, Julie proceeded to flip to a page that had some sort of meat on it. A page with steaks came up. Julie looked at the book more intently. Truth be told, Julie wasn’t reading anything. The book was upside down. Julie normally left all his reading to hubby. There was just some sort of deeply ingrained urge to look at the pretty book and act like a good wife drilled into his head that he couldn’t help but go through the faux motions.

Julie snapped back up from his cookbook. That was how to prepare it! All he had to do was put it in the pan with… add some garlic and uh… yup! He totally knew! His hands took the plastic wrapped meat out from under the water, grabbed a frying pan, and began to heat and cook the food.

There was some sort of pre-installed muscle memory at work as Julie started to cook. His hands knew how to do everything; even if his head didn’t have the slightest idea. It felt almost like he was a spectator in his own head as his body went to work. His arms darted back and forth pulling spices and sauces aside, then splashing them in at idea moments to draw out just the right flavor. Everything just came to him! There was not even the slightest wonder as to what to next. His mind was left to wonder as these zen-like reflexes took over his motor abilities. And soon enough, his thoughts lingered back to hubby…

Oh hubby! What a perfect man! Gosh, he could see everything now! Hubby coming home to a nice clean house, escorting hubby to the dining room, hubby slapping Julie’s bottom for a job well done, and best of all hubby and him having dinner together! Oh, it’d be perfect! Hubby devouring all that hard work, that beautiful face taking in all the sweet baked love he’d prepared him. Nothing beat filling hubby’s tummy until he was all happy and full~!

And then… once everything was clean… Aaah, he would get to please Hubby! Oooh, god, Hubby always got so horny whenever he was well fed! There was nothing quite like Hubby getting tired of his stupid bimbo boy ramblings and pushing him onto the Kitchen floor. There was no substitute for that raw passion hubby had when he just couldn’t wait any longer to spurt! Of course, Julie was a well-kept hole for his loving husband to drain his seed in above all else. Nothing beat the hours upon hours of fucking that thick-cocked stud every evening. Gah, it was too good! 

…Oops! It looked like Julie got a little too horny! While he was busy fantasizing about hubby’s incredible, ass-breaking, gut-filling cock, his little clitty wrapped in tiny little cage had gotten so excited! His wimpy little housewife balls had squeezed hard enough to let out a drop of impotent sissy cum. Haaa… he had to watch out for that! Hubby expected him to goo lots when they fucked. He couldn’t spare any semen when his pathetic manhood produced so little as is!

Oh well, the damage was done. Time to clean the mess up. Julie got on his hands and knees and cleaned up the semen just as hubby taught him to. His tongue descended onto the droplets of watery, dilute semen and dutifully lapped it up. Hubby always told him that the best way to clean up cum was with a wet tongue! Julie didn’t know much science, but he knew tongues had special chemniculs that readsorbeded all the estrogym that leaked out of him when his clitty drooled. That’s what hubby taught him!

With his shame “readsorbeded” back into his body, Julie focused back on finishing dinner. His body moved all its own to finish seasoning the searing pork chop before heading towards the oven. Out came the fruits of his labor, the perfect, fluffy pound cake! With one hand, he decorated the desert while the other masterfully removed the hot meat out of the pan onto a piece of beautiful white china. Icing was coating the beautiful cake in no time flat, with dinner hot and ready to be devoured by a big, strong man.

With all the food done, Julie redirected his attention to the matter of beverages. For hubby, a cold, frosty bear as always! And for Julie… Julie’s special juice!

Oh, hubby always was so worried making sure Julie had at least three of these a day. What a worrywart! Julie would drink a dozen of these a day if hubby didn’t insist it was very expensive. Not only did he love the taste, but it made him feel so good! It made him feel so light and giggly and girly! Oooh and the way it made his brain go all… tickly… and sizzly… aaah, what a great drink! It was super great especially at night in bed, right as he put on those nice headphones hubby gave him so the nice echo lady could speak to him about being a good wife. Also, those shiny pink irises he got from drinking it? Super cute!

With the couple’s drinks set down, the table was ready! Now all Julie had to do was wait on hubby to get back from work. Perfect time to check his look! Out from the kitchen drawers came his reserve makeup. Fresh blush, more lipstick, another layer of nail polish, a snort of the nail polish remover… done!

Yet after all that, it was only still 5:25? Gosh, Julie started far too early! Given how bad traffic usually was, hubby wouldn’t be home for another 20 minutes. What was he supposed to do in the meantime?

…Well, he could always use his substitute hubbys.

Julie reached into the kitchen cupboard, looking for his special substitute hubbies. Each hand clutched at an extravagant, flesh colored suction cup dildo. Julie licked his lips. Thank god he had these for when hubby was late! Hubby was so nice to let Julie drain his sissy juices without him only when he was bouncing up and down his plastic replacement hubbys. Time to get himself ready for hubby’s desert-desert!

Julie stuck the suction cup of one dildo in the center of his chair. The other went on his empty plate. Next his hands pulled aside a bottle of lubricant, dousing a hand of his in the stuff before covering his anus and the the dildo. He needed to be nice and lubed up for hubby! Maybe if he kept up the anal training before every love-making session, he’d finally have a nice gaping pussy just like hubby wanted.

There was always a smile on Julie’s cute face; a good housewife should look happy after all. Oh, but the moment Julie’s anus tapped against that fat rubber sex toy, that instant his makeshift pussy started to sink down onto that spire of cock, that cute little smile turned into a big, wide, lusty grin of adoration. Julie couldn’t help but moan aloud at the sensation, letting out a hot and heavy “Oooh, hubby~!”

Voices started to fill Julie’s head. He heard that soft voice that filled his headphones every night start repeating all these strange words. Every time he heard one, he felt so giddy and happy! Oh, why was just hearing words doing this to him? God, it felt so good! He felt so obedient and cute and sexy and fuckable… all for his dear hubby. That especially got him going wild whenever that word echoed through his head. Hubby. Precious, hubby. He was built to please hubby!

The cascade of voices suddenly filling Julie’s brain blended together into a blissful mix of white noise as he continued to bounce up and down the dildo. It was just like mixing batter again, everything blending together. Cakes always tasted good from that, so surely his brain was only getting better from this too? Worrying about it was silly, at any rate. Hubby always told him worrying was silly. Julie had deepthroating technique to focus on, there was no time for worry!

Julie sat there at the table, letting his touch-induced hypnotic triggers smother out all his thoughts in marital bliss. He was a good wife. Such a good wife. Hubby would love him forever. He was so happy. He was a happy, cute housewife. He was the luckiest woman on earth. Good girl. He was such a good girl… He wanted hubby bad. He wanted to get fucked like an animal again. He wanted to get mounted and fucked for hours! He wanted hubby to knock him up his greedy pussy~!

The sound of a door being thrust open suddenly pierced through the room.

Julie was suddenly wide awake yet again. He took the sex toy out of his mouth and let the dildo sink down to the hilt into his anus. He aimed his gaze towards the entrance to the kitchen, waiting for that blissful image to fill his gaze.

“Hi Hubby~!” Julie squealed with glee.


End file.
